Automutilation
by Opale-chan
Summary: Un Toshiro sur les nerfs , un Gin un peu trop moqueur , une Matsumoto bourée , un trop plein de stress , ça donne ... un ToshiGin !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour , alors voilà je suis toute nouvelle dans le domaine de la fanfiction . Donc j'appréhende beaucoup vos réactions sur ce chapitre . J' espère qu'il vous plaira comme ça m'a plus de l'écrire .

**Titre :** Automutilation

**Couple :** Hitsugaya / Ichimaru

**Pairing :** Je dirai T , mais je met M pour être sûre

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>_

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée , les arbres avaient perdus leurs feuilles et les températures glaciales annonçaient un hiver rude pour les shinigamis . Chacun étaient à leur poste atendant avec impatience l'heure de la pause . Pourtant dans une rue quelconque du Sereitei , on pouvait entendre des éclats de voix pas très fraiches , criant , chantant et rigolant pour un rien . Peut-être que finalement certaines personnes n'atendaient pas l'heure de la pause pour faire la fête .

Hitsugaya était assis à son bureau , la tête sur sa main et regardant par la fenêtre . Il avait tellement envie de sortir dehors et sentir l'air glacial lui mordre la peau , le vent frais lui soufflant sur le visage . Mais devait restait là pour remplir ses fichus dossiers qui n'étaient même pas les siens . Il ferma les yeux soupira de lassitude face au travail qu'il devait encore accomplir . Cela faisait trois heures et demi qu'il remplissait les rapports de missions de sa division , et cela faisait bien quatre heures que sa lieutenant n'était pas là pour faire son boulot . Il réouvrit ses yeux turquoises et en grognant , il retourna à ses dossiers .

Quelques minutes plus tard , il entendit des éclats de rires qu'il connaissait que trop bien puisqu'ils appartenaient à sa lientenant . La jeune femme entra dans le bureau , l'air de rien avec un énorme sourire collé au visage , la démarche vacillante . Elle était appuyée contre un homme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle et qu'il ne pouvait décidemment plus se voir .

- Haaaa ! Haa , taicho vous allez bien ?

- Matsumoto , si t'es revenus juste pour faire la larve sur le canapé , quittes de suite ce bureau .

- Ooooh taichooooo vous êtes méchant avec moi , pleurnicha -t-elle .

- Gin dépose moi ce truc par terre et casses toi d'ici , j'ai du travail !

Le dit Gin , qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche jusque là , souris d'un air malsain et lança d'un ton faussement innocent :

- Bah alors mon petit taicho , vous n' avez pas l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? Un problème peut-être ?

Ce sourire comme il le détestait , il hantait ses nuits . Il frissona de dégout et répliqua d'un ton polaire :

- Gin tire toi d'ici de suite ! Je ne veux pas te voir , dégage !

Ichimaru lâcha Matsumoto - qui s'effondra par terre , déjà dans les vappes depuis un certain moment - et s'avanca lentement vers le petit tendo pour guetter la moindre de ses réactions . Il ouvrit ses yeux de couleurs nacres pour mieux apprécier le spectacle qui allait se dérouler .

La réaction du capitaine blanc se fit immédiate , il se leva de sa chaise où il était assis et commença à reculer , cherchant une porte pour fuir . Il ne voulait pas que ca recommence , il avait assez enduré comme ça . Il commença à paniquer , sa respiration se fit plus rapide et ses yeux bougeait dans tous les sens . Une porte , il lui fallait une porte .

Il ne le sentit pas approcher , ce n'est que lorsque son dos butta contre un torse et qu'un bras lui ressera fortement la taille qu'il compris son erreur . Il avait paniqué , il avait laissé sa vigilance retomber au pire moment . Au contact de l'autre taicho il se figa instantanément et retint sa respiration .

- Alhé,ahlé ! Je pensais que vous étiez plus concentrez que ça , petit taicho . C'était facile pour une fois .

- Gin ... lâche moi ... dit-il dans un souffle .

Mais la prise autour de son ventre se ressera davantage et il se sentit soulevé et plaqué contre un mur pour toute réponse . Gin était entre ses jambes et celles-ci entouraient la taille du plus âgé . Il essaya de le repousser en tapant de ses poings sur le torse musclé mais malheureusement pour lui , Gin ne bougea pas d'un milimètre . Il finit par arrêter de le rouer de coups et laissa ses poings serrés contre la poitrine du plus vieux , résigné .

- Alors Toshiro , cela faisait un moment qu'on avait pas fait mumuse tous les deux , hein ?

- Crève obsédé , lui cracha t-il à la figure en guise de réponse .

- Moi , non jamais , je devrais peut-être demander à kurotsuchi de te montrer ce que c'est d'être un obsédé ! Ah oui tiens , la prochaine fois , je demanderai qu'il vienne avec nous , ça risque d'être intéressant !

- G...Gin t'es pas sérieux j'espère ? demenda til d'une voix où l'on discernait sans problème son inquiétude . Car oui malgré le fait que Gin était moqueur et sournois , dès qu'il avait quelque chose en tête , rien ne l'arrêtait .

- Je serai sérieux si tu continus de me prendre pour un obsédé , chéri , sussurat-il d'une voix sensuelle au creux de son oreille .

Toshiro frissona au contact , coupant sa respiration pendant quelques secondes avant de la relacher dans un soupir d'aise . Finalement Gin lui manquait un peu ces derniers temps . Ses mains jusque là serrées , remontèrent de la poitrine pour venir s'accrocher à la nuque de l'argenté. Il sentit les mains baladeuses du renard contre sa peau laiteuse . Elles partaient de ses chevilles , remontèrent en une carresse jusqu'aux genoux pour terminer sa course sur ses cuisses musclées . A mi-chemin sur celles-ci , les carresses s'arrêtèrent , figées par leurs découvertes .

Gin releva la tête pour fixer son regard nacre dans celui turquoise du tendo . Ce dernier déglutis avec difficulté face au regard intense que lui lançait l'argenté . Le renard avait perdu son sourire carnassier et ses sourcils , qui étaient habituellement détendus , étaient étrangement froncés .

- Dis moi Toshiro , commenca t-il d'une voix sifflante , qui est-ce qui t'as fais ces marques ?

- Personne , répondit-il un peu trop vite pour convaincre entièrement l'autre capitaine .

- Ne te moques pas de moi , haussa t-il le ton énervé , qui est-ce qui t'as fais ces marques ?

- Personne je te dis , criat-il aussi énervé qu'apeuré par la réaction de son conjoint . Il n'y a que toi qui me touche dans tout le sereitei et même si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre pourquoi cela te gènerai , hein ? Tu te tapes bien Matsumoto , puis Kira et d'autres encore ! Alors pourquoi tout d'un coup tu t'intéresse à ma vie privée , Gin ?

Enervé Ichimaru lacha le petit garçon qui , surpris , s'écroula à terre . Il le vit s'assoir précipitamment et reculer jusqu'au mur . Il entoura ses jambes de ses maigres bras et en faire un nid pour sa tête . L'argenté soupira pour se calmer et regarda le tendo au sol , quand une voix féminine qui n'appartenait pas à celui qui se tenait devant lui , l' interpella :

- Gin , taicho , qu'est-ce que vous avez à gueuler comme ça ? Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?

Surpris Hitsugaya se releva d'un coup , et regarda sa lieutenant . S'en était trop pour lui , Matsumoto avait surement entendu leurs conversiation et donc leurs " liaison " . Merde , il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici . Il partit dans un shunpo dehors et se dirigea en courant jusqu'à son appartement .

L'air frais faisait dansait ses cheveux blanc , les emmêlants entre eux . Sur le chemin , il rencontra plusieurs officiers de sa division . Il les voyaient se reculer sur son passage , effrayés par son reiatsu pesant et glacial . Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées , qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait relâché autant de reatsu . Il essaya de le dissimuler mais trop énervé , il n'arriva qu'à emplifié son aura pesante . Il ne restait qu'une ruelle pour arriver chez lui et impatient de se cloîtrer dedans , il accéléra le pas .

Devant la porte il se débattit avec la serrure , ses mains tremblaient et il n'arrivait pas à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure . Il jura entre ses dents et quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte , il se jeta à l'intérieur, ferma la porte à la volée se précipitant dans la salle de bain .

* * *

><p>Voilà mon petit bébé . J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plus et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes .<p>

Une petite review , please !


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous remercie de vos reviews qui m'on fait terriblement plaisir, j' espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir et qu'il ne vous décevra pas .

**Titre :** Automutilation

**Pairing :** Hitsugaya / Ichimaru

**Rating :** je dirai T, mais je mais M pour être sûr surtout pou ce chapitre pour douleur physique

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yuuuki-chaaan :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, étant la première en avoir écrite une sur ce chapitre, je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu.

**Minata-nya :** merci, merci, merci, tu peux pas savoir comme tu me rassure en disant qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Pffiou et merci pour ton conseil et ta review m'a très plaisir aussi ^^

**Fee obsidienne :** ton commentaire est ... waouh ! Il m'a laissé sans voix et le temps que je réalise tout ce que tu m'as dis, j'étais aux anges, vraiment merci. Et tu as raison sur un point mais lequel, tu le découvrira bien assez tôt =)

**Lovely Keiko-Chan : **voili voilou un nouveau chapitre, un peu court certes mais qui j'espère te plaira.

**Ryoka-chan :** je suis ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaises, merci =)

* * *

><p><strong>Automutilation <strong>

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte, il se jeta a l'intérieur, ferma la porte à la volée se précipitant dans la salle de bain ..._

Il se déshabilla rapidement, entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau glacée couler sur son corps laiteux. L'eau glacé le détendit un peu, engourdissant ses membres trop tendus par le stress. Il soupira de bien être et leva la tête au plafond pour mieux apprécier le moment . Son regard s'accrocha à la lame de rasoir posée juste à côté de son shampoing à la menthe. Déterminé, il la prit entre ses doigts fins. La douche n'avait pas effacé ce trop plein de sang qu'il ressentait, il fallait vider tout ça.

Il testa la lame dans un premier temps sur son avant-bras en faisant de légères entailles. Puis passant aux choses sérieuses, il s'adossa contre le mur pour prendre appuie et leva sa jambe gauche sur le mur d'en face. Bien positionné, il appuya la lame de rasoir sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse déjà mutilée et entreprit de se réouvrir ses ancienne coupures. Cela le soulagea un peu plus, mais pas assez à son goût, il décida alors d'y aller plus en profondeur. Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il commença à s'écorcher le muscle de la cuisse à vif, lui provoquant une douleur bienfaitrice. Le sang pourpre s'écoulait abondamment de la plaie, tellement qu'il commença à avoir le vertige. Sa tête tournait et les petits points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux le poussa à s'assoir dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau froide se mélangeait au sang, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau et son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et peu à peu le sommeil le gagnait. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, il colla sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux de fatigue dans un soupir de bien être.

* * *

><p>Gin ne savait comment réagir, il regardait encore la porte par où le petit taicho est sortit précipitament, un air surpris collé au visage. Il se reprit cependant bien vite et afficha un sourire sournois à Matsumoto :<p>

- Maaaah ! Rangiku tu nous as interrompu au plus mauvais mom ...

- Gin, le coupa t-elle d'un ton énervé, qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ?

- Mais rien, Rangiku-san, rien du tout. Nous faisions que discuter, répondit -il la voix moqueuse.

- Giiin, siffla Matsumoto menacante.

- Rooh ! Sa va, je rigolais un peu, Rangiku, dit-il sans se défaire de son sourire, pas besoin de te fâcher !

- Y'a intérêt pour toi, Gin.

- Oooh, des menaces ?

- Oui, lorsqu'il s'agit du taicho je ne rigole plus.

Il la fixa un petit moment et sortit en ricanant. Vraiment, ce qu' elle pouvait être drôle quand elle s'y mettait cette Matsumoto. Mais une fois dehors, il perdit bien vite ce sourire immonde et le troqua contre un air inquiet. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Toshiro pour s'expliquer. Il avait un très, mais alors très mauvais pressentiment.

Il alla d'abord vérifier sur le terrain d'entrainement de la dixième division, mais ne voyant personne, il fit demi-tour. Il alla vers une rivière où il savait que le tendo avait l'habitude se réfugier lorsqu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer, mais là aussi il n'y avait personne. Il ne restait qu'un seul endroit où le petit capitaine pourrait se trouver, et décida d'y aller en shunpo pour y arriver au plus vite. Plus il avançait vers le lieu fatidique, plus son pressentiment grandissait en lui.

Il arriva enfin devant l'appartement d'Hitsugaya et frappa à la porte pour marquer sa présence mais ne reçut aucune réponse, il essaya alors d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci semblait fermée. Il regarda dans la rue pour vérifier si il y avait du monde et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il décida d'enfoncer la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, à moitié sortit de ses gonds. Il resta figé sur le pas de la porte, le pressentiment qu'il avait eu jusque là était déjà grand mais depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, une sensation étrange lui noua la gorge et l'estomac, montant et descendant le long de son ventre comme un yoyo.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge serrée et entra dans l'appartement. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant la présence d'Hitsugaya. Il fouilla l'appartement entier mais ne trouva personne. Pourtant il savait qu'il était ici, il sentait sa présence. Il refit un tour de l'appartement et cette fois-ci il découvrit dans la chambre du tendo, une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure.

Une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air et elle semblait provenir de cette pièce. Il s'approcha de la porte et entendit de l'eau couler, "la salle de bain surement" se dit-il. Il était un peu soulagé de savoir que le blandinet était ici mais cette odeur qui persistait, faisait grandir son pressentiment. Il décida d'ouvrir la porte et tant pis, si prodige le glacerai sur place, il fallait qu'il vérifie. Il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement sonore. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui fit perdre ses couleurs.

* * *

><p>Voilàaaaa ! pas trop déçu ? review ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que le précèdent. D'ailleurs honte à moi d'avoir posté un chapitre aussi court.

**Titre : **Automutilation

**Pairing : ** Gin/Toshiro

**Rating : ** M

**Disclamer : **Oh lala ! j'viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'ai jamais fait, honte à moi ! Bon je le fait maintenant et ça servira pour les autres chapitres, parce que me connaissant je vais encore oublié au prochain chapitre U.U Alors, les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille qui aime croire qu'ils lui appartiennent, d'ailleurs accrochez-vous bien dans mes rêves les plus ils étaient à moi MWAHAHAHAHHHAHA ! Hum... hum... OK j'me calme...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Yuuuki-chaaan : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'elle te plaise=)

Anon : Oh mon dieu ! ton début de commentaire ma pratiquement fait faire une crise cardiaque, vraiment j'ai eu la trouille, mais à part ça je dois avouer que ta review ma énormément fait plaisir ^^ merci beaucoup !

Lovely-chama : ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, et je t'en remercie !

Sur ce, j'vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Automutilation**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement sonore. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui fit perdre ses couleurs..._

Il était là, sur le pas de la porte, regardant le corps frêle de Toshiro, baignant dans son propre sang.

5 secondes...

10 secondes...

20 secondes...

- PUTAIN, hurla-t-il, MERDE, MERDE, MERDE !

Il se précipita vers Toshiro, le secouant pour le réveiller mais celui-ci gardait hermétiquement fermé ses yeux turquoises.

- Merde, Toshiro réveille toi, t'es glacé bordel !

Il le prit dans ses bras pour le sortir de la douche, prit au passage une serviette sur une étagère et courut vers la chambre du prodige. Il le déposa en douceur sur le lit et entreprit de lui sécher le haut du corps. Une fois ceci fait, il retourna dans la salle de bain pendre une bassine et une serviette humide pour nettoyer le sang.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il fut surpris d'être accueillit par deux froides orbes turquoises qui le fixaient. Il soupira de soulagement, apparament les blessures étaient moins graves qu'il ne le pensait. Il avança vers le prodige toujours allongé sur le lit mais celui-ci s'éloigna de lui quand il fut trop proche:

- Ne me touche pas !

- Quoi ? Mais faut t'soigner, tu pisses le sang Toshiro ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, blessé par l'attitude de son " amant " .

Il s'avança d'un pas, bien décidé à le soigner, mais Toshiro recula encore d'un pas en vacillant.

- Ne me touche pas, répéta-t-il la voix froide et dure.

- Toshiro, n'fait pas l'enfant, laisse-moi te soigner et après j'm'en vais.

- Non, s'obstina le plus jeune, je ne veux plus que tu me touches ni que tu me parles. Je veux seulement que tu t'en ailles maintenant.

Les ostilités avaient commencées et ils se défièrent longuement du regard, turquoise contre nacre combat surprenant, mais blessé dans son orgueil et contraint d'avouer qu'il avait été un parfait connard avec le plus jeune, Gin lacha l'affaire en premier.

- Bien, si t'as envie d'te vider de ton sang ça ne tient qu'à toi, j'm'en vais. A tout à l'heure pour la réunion des capitaines.

Il partit sans un regard pour le plus jeune. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol, la douleur et le manque de sang lui faisant tourner la tête. Il y avait été un peu fort cette fois-ci avec la lame et il ne regrettait en rien son geste mais il y avait bien une chose qu'il regrettait maintenant, c'est d'avoir vu une lueur d'immense tristesse dans le regard de Gin. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le renard dans cet état pour quelqu'un. Même lorsque Izuru était tombé dans le coma suite à une mission, Gin gardait toujours ce sourire moqueur sur les lèvres sans aucun signe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux pratiquement fermés. Et d'après les dires de Matsumoto, il lui avait fait reprendre ses fonctions desuite après sa sortie de la quatrième division, pas que ça l'intéressait mais Matsumoto est tellement bavarde qu'il avait entendu cette nouvelle sans le vouloir.

Il rampa jusqu'à son lit et prit une serviette humide pour s'essuyer le sang qui coulait abondamment. Mais cette simple pression sur sa cuisse lui arracha un cri de douleur. Sa cuisse n'avait plus une seule parcelle de peau sans entailles profondes et s'il avait le malheur de toucher la plaie, de la peau pleine de sang restait collée entre ses doigts. Horreur ! Il écarquilla les yeux devant cette réalisation. Il ne pouvait pas se soigner sans que quelqu'un intervienne avec un Kidô puissant et il était incapable de le faire lui-même étant très épuisé physiquement. Merde, il ne pouvait pas aller à la réunion et cela alerterai le Sotaicho. Il lui fallait une solution seulement son cerveau terrassait par la fatigue ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir convenablement.

Quel idiot il faisait, il aurait dut laisser Gin le soigner et lui cracher son venin au visage après, mais quel crétin, bon sang !

- KSOOO, hurla-t-il la voix rauque tellement qu'il était en colère contre lui-même.

Des larmes de frustration coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Il était complètement nu et incapable d'enfiler un simple boxer sans s'arracher la quasi totalité de la peau de sa cuisse charcutée. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quelqu'un rapliquera pour voir ce qu'il faisait et le verrai dans cet état pitoyable. Inconsciemment, il priait pour que ce soit Gin ou Unohana qui viennent, l'humiliation serait moins grande.

Il essaya de mettre un peu d'eau qu'il y avait dans la bassine posée à côté de lui, sur la plaie, mais là aussi la peau s'arrachait lui provoquant une douleur intense. Il ne voulait plus crier alors il serra les dents et respira plusieurs fois à grands coups. Mais les larmes, elles, étaient toujours bien présentes sur son visage et il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir les arrêter de couler.

- SILENCE, ordonna le Sotaicho, et mettez vous en ligne!

Tous les capitaines présents obéirent à l'ordre donné. Mais voilà, ils n'étaient pas tous ici, dans cette salle et un seul manquait à l'appel.

- Pourquoi Hitsugaya-taicho n'est-il pas présent ? demanda l'âgé de sa grosse voix.

- Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher Commandant ? demanda Ukitake.

- Oui, allez-y, la réunion ne pourra pas commencer sans Hitsugaya-taicho, tonna-t-il.

- Commandant, appela Gin, puis-je plutôt m'dévouer pour ramener Tos... heu Histsugaya-taicho, Ukitake m'a l'air très fatigué et la dixième division est loin d'ici !

Tous les capitaines présents avaient remarqués la familiarité dans les propos presque dit de l'argenté et pour que Gin demande à ce déplacer, tous comprirent que l'absence du tendo était lié au renard. C'est pour cette raison que le Commandant accepta la demande.

- Merci Commandant, dit-il avant de se détourner dans un shumpo rapide.

- Bien, je crois que ces deux là ont quelques différents à régler, ricana le plus vieux, surprenant les autres personnes dans la salle.

Il ressentait encore ce noeux dans son ventre mais maintenant il savait pourquoi il avait cette sensation. Le prodige n'avait pas réussit à se soigner, tout ça par sa faute. Il aurait dut insister pour rester, mais il l'avait tellement agacer dans ses propos, pourtant il était habitué au ton froid et aux répliques glacées du tendo. Quel crétin, il s'en voulait cruellement de l'avoir laissé seul dans cette chambre. Peut-être qu'il était mort vidé de son sang ? Non pas de pensées négatives, il fallait qu'il accélère le pas.

Il se retrouva une fois de plus devant cette porte mais cette fois-ci elle était entrouverte à cause de son précédent passage. Il entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea directement dans la chambre du prodige.

Il était bien là, à côté de son lit et du sang tachait le parquet autour d'hitsugaya. Mais ce qui alarma le plus l'argenté, se sont ses yeux baignés de larmes qui fixait le vide. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence et il s'avanca doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Il s'accroupit devant lui et pose délicatement sa main sur sa joue pour sécher ses larmes, c'est alors qu'il rencontra enfin les deux orbes turquoises :

- Gin ... sanglota le plus jeune.

- Chut, s'va aller, le rassura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Toshira se lova dans ses bras rassurants et Gin put l'allonger sur le lit.

- Il faut que j'te soigne, tu perds trop d'sang!

- Fais-le, mais ne touche pas les plaie je t'en supplie, l'implora t-il en fermant les yeux de fatigue, la peau s'arrache au moindre contact.

Gin eut un frisson d'effroie et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, les blessures étaient plus que graves finalement. Merde, quel con, il l'avait laissé avec des blessures pareils, une chose est sur il s'en voudra toute sa vie pour une telle erreur.

- Bien alors ça risque de t'faire mal, hitsu-chan, faut qu'je reconstitue ton muscle ainsi que ta peau, répondit-il en reprenant un peu de sang froid, accroche toi à moi si t'as mal!

Le tendo hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et Gin put commencer son sort de Kidô.

Au début, il n'eut pas tellement mal, le sang coagulait sur les plaies et séchait. Puis sa peau morte s'arrachait pour qu'une nouvelle prenne place. C'est à cette partie que ça commencait à être douloureux car la peau morte qui s'arrachait, certes ça ne fait pas mal, mais sentir tous les tissus se reformer, les cellules se ressouder puis s'étirer et enfin sentir les vaisseaux sanguins se relier à son muscle meurtris lui tira un gémissement de douleur. Et encore, là ce n'était que le début, son muscle était encore écorché et c'était la deuxième partie du sort de guérison : ressouder toutes les fibres du muscle entre elles.

Il cria de douleur, s'accrochant veinemment au cou de l'argenté. Il essaya de se calmer aux paroles rassurantes que lui murmurait Gin au creux de son oreille, se concentrant sur les tendres caresses sur son dos. Il serra les dents et respira à grands coups, les yeux fortement fermés.

Puis doucement la douleur partit et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, laissant sa tête reposer dans le cou de l'être qu'il aimait. Gin le serra délicatement mais fortement dans ses bras pour se rassurer. Oui, il était là, bien vivant et il ne le repoussait plus !

- Hey, sa va mieux ? questiona-t-il.

Le plus jeune hocha le tête, trop épuisé pour parler.

- Ecoute, t'vas te reposer et j' retourne en salle de réunion. Le vieux m'attend, j'lui fournierai une excuse sur ton absence, d'accord ?

Re-hochement de tête, mais les petits bras se ressérèrent autour de son cou, l'empêchant de partir.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Toshiro, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

La pression se fit encore plus forte. Il était content que Toshiro ne le rejette plus mais il devait partir. Il soupira de frustration, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de rester ici, dans les bras du plus jeune. Il détacha de son propre chef les mains nouées autour de son cou et allongea le petit corps frêle sur le matelas. Ses yeux turquoises étaient cachés derrière ses paupières mais le froncement de sourcils ainsi que le grognement qu'il poussa lorsque l'argenté le repoussa, lui confirma qu'il était encore réveillé.

- J'te promet que j'reviens, Hitsu !

Il se baissa pour smacker les lèvres de Toshiro et partit en susurant :

- Dors bien, chaton !

Bon c'est maintenant qu'on clique sur le petit lien en dessous de ce chapitre pour me Laisser une petite review, non ? oK, j'ai compris, j'vais aller pleurer dans mon coin, toute seule, au froid, sans amis... Heu finalement j'crois pas que je ferai ça, c'est pas trop mon trip !

'fin, si vous voulez laissez un petit commentaire, tout le plaisir est pour moi, même si c'est pour critiquer ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, alors je sais que surement beaucoup d'entre vous attendez un lemon avec impatience, je suis désolé mais dans cette fiction je n'en mettrai pas parce que je n'en est pour l'instant jamais écrit ! Donc la fin de cette fiction sera sans sexe... MAIS je suis en train d'essayer d'en écrire un et si j'ai beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup de reviews, je posterai un chapitre supplémentaire avec un bon gros lemon dedans ! Voilà, sinon j'ai était très heureuse de lire vos reviews et je vous en remercie, c'est vrai que ça donne du courage pour poster la suite des chapitres et bien sûr les écrire ^^

**Titre :** Automutilation

**Pairing :** Gin/ Toshiro

**Rating :** M

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**So mizu :** merci pour ta review elle ma bien fait rire :p

**Ryoka- chan : **Ha !Ha! ^^'désolé pour ce passage un peu... comment dire... morbide, mais c'était un peu le principe, il fallait que ça choque un peu, je suis d'ailleurs plutôt satisfaite parce que je dois l'avouer moi aussi j'avais pleins de frissons lorsque j'ai relus pour corriger mes fautes. Et oui, j'aime bien que Gin soit un peu le gentil de l'histoire, j'en avais marre que tout le monde le qualifis comme un connard de première( désolé pour le langage ^^' )Voilà , merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Suki :** Merciiiiii

**Tsukyo :** Haaa je vois que tu as tout compris à mon raisonnement, hé hé , je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !

**Lovely-chama : **Hé hé , c'est le but . J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review qui m'a bien fait rire !

**Fan : **Je suis vraiment touchée par ta review, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant apprécier mon travail dès mes début, vraiment marci beaucoup.

**Lilly :** Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, mais je suis contente que tu es pris la peine de reviewer, merci ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

_Il se baissa pour smacker les lèvres du plus jeune et partit en susurant :_

_- Dors bien, Chaton!_

Ichimaru sortit de l'appartement du tendo, et se dirigea vers la première division.

Décidément, Toshiro n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre, peut-être avait-il compris qu'il ne lui ferait plus de mal ? C'est vrai quoi, depuis qu'il le fréquentait il n'avait jamais couchait avec personne d'autre et avait dut consoler son fukutaicho pendant plusieurs éprouvantes heures. Le jeune prodige devrait lui être un peu plus reconnaissant.

Il arrêta le court de ses pensées lorsqu' une illumination ce fit dans son esprit : il n'avait jamais dit à Toshiro qu'il ne fréquentait plus personne laissant planer un doute sur ses activités sexuel entre eux. Misère, lui qui voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases avec le Tendo, il devait mettre au clair le plus rapidement ce sujet assez délicat.

Il soupira de lassitude lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de réunion. Il s'arma de son sourire moqueur et ouvrit les deux grandes portes de la pièce.

- Et bien Ichimaru Taicho, pourquoi donc Hitsugaya Taicho n'est-il pas avec vous ? tonna la voix grave du commandant.

- Le gamin est tombé malade et l'est cloué au lit, il s'repose mais l'pourra reprendre l'service dès demain! mentit-il.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelée, alors ? demanda calmement Unohana.

- Il n'voulait pas vous déranger pour si peu , dit-il sans ce dépaître de son sourire moqueur.

- Bien dans ce cas, la réunion est reporté à plus tard, je vous reconvoquerai le moment venu, maintenant vous pouvez disposez !

Tous les capitaines sortirent de la pièce pour se diriger vers leur division respective. Ichimaru reprit donc le chemin inverse et se précipita à nouveau vers la dixième division.

Il retrouva le petit taicho sur son lit, regardant le plafond de ses grands yeux turquoises, perdu dans ses pensées.

Gin avança doucement pour ne pas le brusquer et aussi pour ne pas qu'il le remarque, car oui, l'image que dégageait Hitsugaya en ce moment même, était tout bonnement magnifique.

Il avançait silencieusement vers le lit et y monta dessus tout aussi doucement. C'est à ce moment que Toshiro capta sa présence et il tourna lentement sa tête pour le regarder fixement dans les yeux.

Gin s'allongea à côté de se petit corps frêle mais tout de même puissant, en ne brisant pas le contact visuel. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et posa sa main sur le ventre plat du tendo, commençant de petites caresses, effleurant à peine la peau pâle.

Toshiro poussa un soupir de bien être. Il se sentait bien dans les bras réconfortant de du capitaine argenté. De plus ce dernier, n'arborait plus son sourire moqueur, il avait les traits détendus, le regardant tendrement de ses yeux nacres. Toshiro se lova davantage dans les bras puissant, calant sa tête au creux du cou du renard.

- Dis-moi Toshiro, t'crois vraiment que j'continus de voir d'autres personnes en même temps qu' toi ? tenta Gin, la voix étrangement mal assurée, redoutant la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

Hitsugaya poussa un petit soupir en fronçant les sourcils. Il se lova un peu plus dans le cou de Gin, mais répondit d'une voix calme où l'on pouvait discerné une pointe de tristesse :

- Gin, je te fais confiance sur pleins de choses, mais là, c'est un sujet où j'ai énormément du mal à te croire. Qu'est ce qui peut me prouver que tu ne me trompes pas ?

- ...

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne peut pas me le prouver, répondit-il simplement à sa propre question.

- Pourtant depuis que j' suis avec toi, j'suis allé voir personne. J'voudrais qu'ça fonctionne entre nous, qu'on soit encore plus proche. J'tiens énormément à toi et j' n'est ressentit ça pour personne. C'est juste qu' j'aime pas montrer mes sentiments. Et là plus j'parle, plus j'me sens con alors ne m'fais pas répéter c'que j'ai dis ! Ichimaru avait dit cette tirade en un souffle et très rapidement le rendant essoufflé.

Alors ça, Hitsugaya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était bien une déclaration, non ? Il releva la tête pour regarder Gin avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

- ... Gin, qu'est-ce-que je suis censé comprendre ? J'ai pas envie de me faire des illusions !

Gin avança vers le visage de Toshiro pour lui murmurer les mots tant attendu :

- Je t'aime !

Hitsugaya sourit avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, c'est à contre coeur qu'ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle et avec la respiration hachée le petit tendo répondit :

- Moi aussi !

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le dernier chapitre qui je sais est très court mais ne m'en veuillez pas, s'vous plaît de même que ce léger retard. Sinon j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plut.<p>

Une petit review ?


End file.
